Vamos a Hogwarts
by Gys Himura Shinigami
Summary: Voldemort se propone acabar como todos, y su plan va a la perfeccion, pero, acaso será todo un engaño para que realmente el pueda llevar acabo sus propositos?
1. Default Chapter

Vamos a Hogwarts  
  
1°-Las cartas de Alguien?  
  
Comedia/Accion-Romance  
  
Gys Himura  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
En una mansión de la parte norte de Inglaterra, una mañana como a las 10:00 a.m. Todo indicaba que seria un día de lo mas normal asta que  
  
Marbella- ~^--^~[N/A: Marbella es la mamá de Gys] oh (el mayordomo le entrega el correo) gracias Winstrong (ve todas las cartas y ve una en especial) o.o (la abre y la lee) 0_0...T_______________T GYSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(la joven madre sube corriendo las escaleras, unos 200 escalones mas arriba entra a una puerta vuelve a subir unas escaleras llega y abre otra puerta, que la conduce a otra puerta después de unas 10 puertas llega a una habitación totalmente oscura. Las paredes son negras, las cortinas y los focos son de color rojo sangre y una enorme cruz extrañamente labrada en caoba pintada de rojo cuelga arriba de una cama tamaño matrimonial en donde estaba....  
  
Gys-(tapándose la cara con las sabanas) - no quiero ir a la escuela!!  
  
Marbella-T________________T GYSY!!!!!!! (se abalanza sobre la cama)  
  
Gys-O_o ¬//¬ mamá que haces!!! (tratando de sacarse del abrazo de su madre) ////// es que hay hay!! Mi niñita!!! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!!!  
  
Gys- ¬_¬ yo no queme la escuela además era para el progreso del pueblo y.....o_o orgullosa?!?!  
  
Marbella- Shi!! *-* eres una bruja!!!  
  
Gys- o.o ¬¬ óyeme no! no te permito que me insultes!!  
  
Marbella- no no gysy! Mira!! (le extiende la carta, Gys la toma y la lee)  
  
"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(orden de merlín, primera clase,  
Gran hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
Jefe Supremo, Confederación  
Internacional de Magos)  
  
Querida Señorita Himura:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en el colegio  
Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros  
necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31  
de julio.  
  
Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora Adjunta"  
  
Gys-...¬_¬ Señorita?!?!?  
  
Marbella.-T__________T oh estoy tan feliz!!! Sabia que tenias el carácter de una bruja pero que eras una!!  
  
Gys-¬_¬UU eso era un halago o un insulto?  
  
Marbella-*-* espera a que se lo cuenta a tu padre!!! Y a tu hermana!!!! O dios mio!!! cuando se entere tu amiga rika que...  
  
Pero en ese preciso momento un grito de una voz MUY familiar se escucho como a unas cuantas mansiones de ahí y cuando se asomaron por la ventana vieron venir a una personita de unos 11 años (Gys Rika y el primo de Rika tienen 11 años) de una larga cabellera azul real se dirigía a toda prisa sujetando lo que parecía un papel en una mano y con la otra arrastraba a una persona de cabellos bicolores...  
  
Rika-GYS!!!!!! GYS!!!!!!!!! (abre la puerta de un empujón y golpea al mayor domo)  
  
Mayordomo- X______X auchs!  
  
Rika- ._.U ups! Lo siento! GYS!!!! ( e igual que la señora marbella sube corriendo las escaleras, unos 200 escalones mas arriba entra a una puerta vuelve a subir unas escaleras llega y abre otra puerta, que la conduce a otra puerta después de unas 10 puertas llega a una habitación totalmente oscura. Las paredes son negras, las cortinas y los focos son de color rojo sangre y una enorme cruz extrañamente labrada en caoba pintada de rojo cuelga arriba de una cama tamaño matrimonial. Haciendo todo el recorrido con los papeles en la mano derecha y arrastrando al niño con su mano izquierda) GYS!!!!!!!!! *------------------------------------*  
  
Gys- ._.UUU que pasa?  
  
Rika- no me lo vas a creer!! nos llegaron unas cartas de Hogwarts!!!  
  
Gys-enserio a mi también.......nos llegaron?!-dijo esto frunciendo un poco el entrecejo-  
  
Rika-si!!! a mi y a Kai!!!  
  
Kai-¬¬  
  
Gys-¬-¬ el amargado va a ir!  
  
Kai-¬¬ osea que tu vas a ir S-A-T-A-N-I-C-A  
  
Gys-¬¬ tal vez no vaya no sea que se pegue lo A-M-A-R-G-A-D-O  
  
Rika-n_n gys tambien va señora Marbella?  
  
Marbella-asi es Rika ^^  
  
Rika-será genial!!! nunca creí que fuéramos brujas o magos o lago que ver con la magia!! *-* es genial!!  
  
marbella- n_n asi es que les parece si preparo mis famosos dulces de canela para festejarlo!!!  
  
Rika-SHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *------------------------*  
  
Kai-¬¬ Marimacha! Satánica! Idiota! Pervertida!!!  
  
Gys-Estupido!!! Animal!!! Amargado!!!  
  
Rika-Dulces *-* ricos dulces de canela!! *-*  
  
Marbella- n_n bien estaré abajo preparándolos!!! (la Señora Himrua sale del cuarto de Gys)  
  
Rika-*-*...n_n les parece si vemos que sera lo que necesitamos para el curso?  
  
Gys y Kai-Me da igual!  
  
Rika-¬__¬UU no tiene que ponerse de acuerdo saben  
  
Kai y Gys- yo nunca me pondría de acuerdo con este/esta imbecil  
  
Rika- ñ_ñ dicen que cuando se pelean se quieren!!!  
  
Kai y Gys-...0_______0 Ò_Ó a mi nunca va a gustarme una/un Lesbiana/maricon como este/esta!!!!!!!!  
  
Rika-u_uUUU como sea n_n (se aclara la garganta y lee la lista de materiales)  
  
"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
UNIFORME  
  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitaran:  
  
-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras) -Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario -Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón a semejante) -Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)  
  
(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)  
  
LIBROS Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: -El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1) Miranda Goshawk. -Una historia de la Magia, Batidla Bagshot -Teoria Magica, Adalbert Wafling Guia de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch. -Mil hierbas magicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore. -Filtros y pociones magicas, Arsenius Jigger. -Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander. -Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guia para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.  
  
RESTO DEL EQUIPO 1 Varita 1 Caldero (peltre, medida 2) 1 juego de frascos de vidrio o cristal 1 telescopio 1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.  
  
SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS."  
  
Rika-Wow!! *-* me muero por comprar todo eso!!  
  
Gys-...mmmm....¬_¬U donde se supone que compraremos todo eso?  
  
Kai-yo que se! sigo pensando que esto es una broma!!  
  
Marbella-Chicos!!!! su abuelo esta aquí!!!  
  
Rika- n_n...o.o.... no yo no quiero ir!!!  
  
Kai-¬¬UU (arrastrando ahora el a rika) vamos!  
  
Gys-u_úUU vamos rika mi madre esta aquí no les aria nada!  
  
Cuando ya habían llegado a la sala...  
  
Voltaire- ¬¬ (ve a sus nietos) -_-U ahora sabe por que quiero que vayan a ese lugar! No importa cuanto tenga que gastar!!! *------* MATARIA POR NO TENERLOS TODO UN AÑO!!!  
  
Gys-...  
  
Marbella- o.o?  
  
Rika-T_T malo!  
  
Kai-¬¬ viejo amargado! Ni quien quisiera estar con usted!  
  
Voltaire-usted les comprara todo lo que necesiten para ese estupido colegio y e asegurara de que se larguen todo el tiempo posible!!!  
  
Marbella-._.UU =non= claro!! yo adoro a sus lindos nietos a Rikita y a Kaisi!!  
  
Gys-kaisi....XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Rika- kaisi XD  
  
Voltaire-¬_¬ Kaisi... de repente siento que Rika es el orgullo de la familia (Marbella, Kai y Gys la voltean a ver y esta se esta atascando de dulces de canela y cuando menos lo piensa...se esta ahogando con uno)  
  
Todos-...  
  
Voltaire-...¬_¬ yo nunca tuve nietos !  
  
Después de que Voltaire se fuera, y de que le aplicaran los primeros auxilios a Rika antes de que se muriera por asfixia. Los tres chicos se quedaron en la casa de Gys y a la semana siguiente los tres se encontraban en medio de la calle buscando signos en donde comprar sus materiales...  
  
Rika- -o- -_- teníamos que venir tan temprano chicos?!  
  
Gys-¬¬UU necesitamos tiempo! como se supone que encontraremos donde venden este tipo de cosas!!  
  
Kai-mmm......si fuera un colegio normal podríamos preguntarle a alguien...  
  
En ese momento Kai choco con una chica, era alta y se veía mayor que ellos esta se levanto y ayudo a kai a hacer lo mismo luego con una gran sonrisa pidió disculpas  
  
Saya-lo siento mucho n_nUU no fue intencional de veras lo siento (y cuando ya había comenzado a caminar Gys vio algo que se le había caído)  
  
Gys-espera!..se te callo...esto... (mirando detenidamente pudo ver que era una carta de Hogwarts)Vas a Hogwarts?  
  
Saya-si, o.o por que?  
  
Rika-sabes donde podemos comprar el material?!?  
  
Saya-Si! n_n iba para alla ahora mismo quieren venir?  
  
Las dos-Claro!  
  
Saya-según veo van a el primer curso no?  
  
Kai-¬_¬ Nooo como crees!! Ya vamos en el ultimo solo que nos dio un ataque de amnesia y por eso no recordamos donde comprar el material!! (con sarcasmo)  
  
Saya- ._.U ¬¬UU  
  
Rika-ignóralo! Esta un poco malhumorado ^^UU  
  
Gys- un poco? Siempre esta de MUY mal humor! Esta amargado  
  
Kai-¬¬ (siguió caminando algo alejado de ellos)  
  
Rika-y dinos como te llamas?  
  
Saya- n_n mi nombres es Saya Asakura y el de ustedes?  
  
Rika-Rika Hiwatari n_n  
  
Gys-Gys Himura  
  
Saya-y el amargadito-san?  
  
Rika-XD se llama Kai Hiwatari  
  
Gys-amargadito-san...XDDD ahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahahahahahah aha!!  
  
Kai-¬////¬ Grrrrr (siguió caminando tratando de no hacerles ningun caso)  
  
Saya-Hiwatari? son Hermanos?  
  
Rika-nop, ^^ kai es mi primo  
  
Gys-y dinos Saya como es Hogwarts!  
  
Saya-uff es simplemente Genial  
  
Gys-y las clases?  
  
Saya-ohh son Fantásticas! La Profesora MacGonagall es una de mis favoritas  
  
Rika-que no es la Directora Adjunta?  
  
Saya-si, pero también da clases en el colegio...Es algo estricta pero su materia es una de las mejores: Transformaciones, ella es una animaga se puede transformas en Gato, es genial! yo quiero ser también una animaga cuando tenga la edad suficiente claro  
  
Gys-entonces nos podemos convertir en animales?  
  
Saya-si, pero es muy difícil ser animagos, oh miren llegamos a "El Caldero Chorreante"  
  
Los tres chicos miraron a el viejo y sucio bar, el cual por alguna razón la gente normal pasaba por alto  
  
Saya-vengan vamos n_n  
  
Entraron al lugar y después de que Saya saludara a el señor Tom se dirigieron a la parte trasera del lugar, en la pared cerca de los botes de basura Saya saco lo que suponían era su varita mágica dio unos golpes a unos ladrillos y la pared se abrió. Lentamente se fue despejando el polvo y vieron algo que dejo sin habla a los tres, era simple mete Hermoso, las tiendas, los letreros, la gente.  
  
Saya-bueno supongo que necesitaran cambiar el dinero muggle a dinero mágico ne?  
  
Kai-asta tienen su propio dinero?  
  
Saya-así es! vengan tenemos que ir a Gringotts  
  
Kai-a donde?  
  
Saya- el banco de los magos n_nUU  
  
Gys-Wow! (mientras se dirigían a Gringotts ella ni rika dejaban de mirar para todos lados y aunque no quisiera parecer muy curioso noto que Kai cada ves que nadie lo miraba o que este creía que nadie lo hacia miraba todas las tiendas que podía, Saya en cambio buscaba algo o Alguien entre la gente)  
  
Saya-llegamos, vamos no tengan miedo (y los empujo hacia adentro)  
  
Nunca habían visto nada igual, para empezar ninguno de los tres sabia que eran esas criaturas que se encontraban pesando diamantes, contando dinero y firmando papeles, y en segunda el lugar era de admirarse.  
  
Saya-esos son gnomos, son los que manejan el banco y ahora vamos a...(pero la chica no pudo terminar por que alguien empezó a llamarle desde el otro lado del banco)  
  
Harry-Say!!  
  
Saya- o.o , ^////^ es Harry!!!!  
  
Cualquier chico hubiera ido con Harry a pedirle un autógrafo o algo así pero como ni gys, rika o kai lo conocían simplemente esperaron a que este se acercada a ellos y después de un largo y tierno beso entre Harry y Saya esta los presento.  
  
Gys-(viendo el beso)... -_-** dan nauseas  
  
Rika-(viéndolos también) *-* que romántico!  
  
Kai-(solo los había visto un instante y parecía a punto de vomitar) -.-****  
  
Saya-n///n el es mi Novio Harry  
  
Harry- Hola mucho gusto n_ñ  
  
Saya-ellos son: Rika  
  
Rika-Ohayou , ^-^  
  
Saya-Gys  
  
Gys-...Hola...  
  
Saya-n_nUU y Kai  
  
Kai-...(ni siquiera se molesto en saludar)  
  
Harry- ._.UU o.oUU  
  
Saya-u_úUU n_n vamos Harry mis amigas necesitan cambiar su dinero y nosotros n///n podríamos hacer las compras juntos no te parece?  
  
Harry-ñ///ñ me parece una idea genial Say, y tal ves encontremos a Ron y Hermione (Saya y Harry salen de Gringotts  
  
Rika-n_n tal ves consiga novio en Hogwarts  
  
Kai-Ò_Ó que?!?!!?  
  
Rika- ._.U n_ñU nada!  
  
Gys- u_uUU como sea será mejor darnos prisa todavía hay que ir a comprar el material  
  
Cambiaron su dinero, Pasaron por las túnicas, libros, y demás material y luego llegaron a Ollivanders.  
  
Señor O- bien venidos, así que Hogwarts no?  
  
Gys-así es...  
  
Señor O- mmmm....Ahora díganme Diestros o Izquierdos  
  
Rika-diestra  
  
Gys-diestra  
  
Kai-diestro  
  
Señor O- jejejejeje, bien bien veamos ara la señorita (señalando a Gys) me parece que..o si si claro ya lo tengo...(saca una caja con una varita de el estante de atrás) Madera de Acebo, fibra de corazón de dragón 30 centímetros flexible ahora dale un giro  
  
En cuanto gys la tuvo en su mano la varita lanzo chispas negras y brillantes de la punta  
  
Gys-...¿?...o.o?  
  
Señor O- vaya parece que acerté, y bien que le parece ahora usted joven  
  
Kai-da un paso al frente  
  
Señor O- mmm..(lo mira con detenimiento y luego frunce el seño..pero para asombro de ellos después sonríe) claro ya lo tengo espera por favor...prueba esta Madera de Cedro, pluma de ave fénix, 35 centímetros flexible buena para transformaciones inténtalo  
  
Kai- ¬_¬U (le da una vuelta y chispas rojas salen de la punta) supongo que es la correcta  
  
Señor O-si si! y para esta linda señorita (dirigiéndose a Rika) Una varita de Caoba, pelo de unicornio, 27 centimetros bonita y flexible pruebala  
  
Rika- *-* (temblando toda) si!!!!!  
  
Unas chispas rosas salian de la punta. Después de que apgaran las varitas salieron de la tienda.  
  
Gys- YO llevo esto (arrebatándole la varita a Rika) ¬¬U aun no vamos a Hogwarts y no queiro accidentes  
  
Rika- ._. T_T yo quero mi varita!!! ;-;  
  
Kai-¬¬U por primera ves estoy de acuerdo don la Satánica  
  
Gys-ù_ú Grrrrr -_-*** regresemos!!  
  
Y asi al fin regresaron a la mansión de Gys, esa seria para los tres la semana mas larga que seguro pasarán antes de ir a el famoso colegio Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bueno que puedo decir es mi primer fic es AU así que no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, Dedicado a:  
  
Rika: gracias a ella conocí el anime, a Oro, y a muchos amigos mas, ademas es una de mis mejores amigas y me ayudo un poco con la comedia en este fic, Gracias.  
  
Sensei Oro-sama: n_n Ella es la mejor escritora que conozco!!! *--* sus fics son simplemente MARAVILLOSOS!!! n______n se los recomiendo mucho en especial si disfrutan e Yaoi o Slash, para leer sus fics pasar a la sección de Beyblade.  
  
Es todo en el próximo capitulo aparecerán Makoto, Ron y Sirius. Recuerdo que esto no solo será comedia de echo 3 personas van a morir (entre personajes de el libro, que por cierto yo solo me divierto escribiendo pero le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a mi NO y entre personajes de este fic Rika, Saya y Makoto tampoco me pertenecen) es todo espero y les gustara dejen...Reviews? asi se escribe ne?  
  
Adios 


	2. Vamos a Hogwarts2

Vamos a Hogwarts 

**_2-.El expreso de Hogwarts y nuevos amigos _**

**_Por: Gys Himura _**

****

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El primero de Septiembre en la estación se encontraban Kai, Rika y Gys, esperando a Saya y Harry (habían quedado de verse ahí ya que los chicos no conocían el camino para llegar a el Expreso) pero ya faltaban 20 y no llegaban.

Rika-tal ves se cansaron de esperarnos y ya fueron al anden no creen?

Gys-si tal vez

Kai-bueno entonces que hacemos eh? no nos vamos a quedar aquí TODO el día! (los tres traían sus baúles y también sus lechuzas) 

Gys-genial..bueno...

Rei-ehhh....Disculpen?

Kai-QUE?! (mal humorado) [N/A¬_¬ el siempre esta asi] 

Rei- ._.U veo que ustedes también traen lechuzas....me preguntaba si ustedes van..van..van al colegio...

Rika-Hogwarts? 

Rei-si! 

Gys-y te preguntabas como llegar asta el anden?

Rei-si!! n_n 

Kai-¬¬ y dijiste estos estúpidos me dirán el camino! 

Rei-aja!

Los tres- o_ó 

Rei- o.o _ es decir NO! n_nUU solo quería saber si sabían por donde llegar...

Makoto-(una chica de unos 12 años, muy linda iba corriendo con su baúl) se me hace tarde se me hace tarde se me hace tarde!!!!!!! . (choca con rei) x_x 

Rei-X_X (Makoto cae encima de un chico que iba llegando, y rei cae....en el piso) 

Makoto-ahhh estoy bien! 

¿?-n_n me alegra Mako

Makoto- -.o   o.- o.o 0////0 Ron!! 

Ron-Hola! como estas? Esperaba encontrarte en la estación, te estuve buscando 

Makoto- ^///^ jijijiji enserio me buscabas? 

Kai-ya!!! fue mucha miel por un día!!!! o 

Todos- ...¿?....

Kai- ._. ¬//¬ ignoren eso 

Gys-mejor te ignoramos a ti! 

Rei- o.o?

Makoto- ._.?

Ron- o_

Rika-û_û ignoren a los dos! 

Rei-bueno alguien sabe donde esta el anden 9 ¾??

Ron-Howarts?

Rika, Gys, Kai, Rei- Si 

Makoto-primer grado? 

Rika, Gys, Kai, Rei-Si 

Ron-miren n_n les mostrare como se entra Mako después de mi que vayan ellos y luego tu ok? 

Makoto- sip

Todos miran como Ron desaparece tras el muro entre los andes 9 y 10 

Gys-.......

Rei-o_o 

Makoto-n_nUU jeje es raro pero solo al principio vamos chicos vayan! 

Rika- ._. (comienza a correr hacia el muro) 

Kai-¬¬ cuanto a que se estrella! 

Todos-¬_¬ 

Kai-..que? 

Pero rika no se estrello si no que cruzo y después de ella fueron Rei, Gys, y Kai, al final paso Makoto.

Makoto- n_n ahora suban al tren antes de que se marche y busquen algún compartimiento. Adiós!! (y salió corriendo) 

Rika-VAMOS!! (entran al tren junto con rei y buscan compartimiento libre, pero no encuentran asta que llegan al ultimo donde solo había una chica) 

Rei-Hola..este...podríamos sentarnos aquí? es que no hay espacio y...

Kiri-claro! n_n adelante! Pasen! 

Rika-(entrando) Arigatou! ^0^

Kai-...(solo entra y se sienta) 

Gys-gracias, por cierto como te llamas? 

Kiri-Mi nombre es Kiri Miyamoto mucho gusto 

Rei-el mío es Rei Kon es un placer conocerte n_n 

Kiri-o.o ^///^ /Pensando/Es lindo/ 

Rei-/pensando/es linda/ 

Gys- mi nombre es Gys Himura 

Rika-yo me llamo Rika Hiwatari 

Kai-Kai Hiwatari 

Kiri-mucho gusto! n_n todos a primer año? 

Todos-si 

Kiri-enserio?!?! yo también!!! 

Rika- no te vimos en la estación...por donde entraste?

Kiri-oh o.o yo ya había llegado...

Gys- eres hija de magos?

Kiri-sip! 

(en eso alguien entra de una manera muy tosca)

Draco-oh, Hola Kiri 

Kiri-¬¬ Hola draco 

Draco- que haces aquí..con..(mira a todos) esas cosas?

Kiri-Draco! Largo de aquí! 

Draco-que pasa? ya te encariñaste con estas..sangres sucias?

Kai-(levantándose de repente) como me llamaste?

Draco-S-A-N-G-R-E  S-U-C-I-A, pero supongo que tu! Y tus amigos (señalando a Rei y a Rika) no sabrán que significa y..

Kiri-Draco ya basta!!! 

Pero antes de que kiri terminara de hablar kai había lanzado un puñetazo a malfoy dejándole la mejilla roja. 

Draco-maldito (este se lanzo encima de kai y ambos empezaron a pelear, y no solo eso tambien llegaron crabbe y goyle y se lanzaron contra kai)

Rika-KAI!!! 

Gys-eso no es justo! (esta se paro y se lanzo encima de Goyle) 

Kiri-0_0 dios mío! 

(ahora rei se había lanzado contra crabbe pero este ultimo y goyle les estaban dando una paliza a los tres [Kai, Gys y Rei]) 

Kiri-que alguien los detenga! -

Rika- ;-; pero quien?!?! 

Ron-(llegando de repente con Makoto detrás de el) Alto!! Que esta pasando aquí?!?! 

Makoto-Rika! Kai! que paso?!?! 

Kiri-fue Draco! Insulto a todos diciéndoles sangre sucia 

Al decir esto un semblante de furia se dibujo en las caras de Makoto y Ron 

Ron-asi que sigues insultando a las personas Craco? Mas te vale que te largues de aquí ahora o

Draco-o que? (se levanta con un labio partido y los ojos morados y se va, lo  siguen crabbe y goyle) 

Makoto-(ayudando a Gys a levantarse) estas bien? 

Gys-(con sangre saliendo de su boca) si, 

Kiri-(levantando a rei) no debieron, esos tres son mas músculo que cerebro 

Rika- ;___; Kai!!! (lo abraza) 

Kai-¬///¬ estoy bien rika ya basta! 

Ron- les importa si nos quedamos aquí?

Kiri-claro que no n_n 

Ron-genial! n_n 

Makoto- ^///^UU pero tu no tienes que...

Hermione-RON!!

Ron-no esta! . 

Hermione-vamos tenemos que estar en el compartimiento de los prefectos!

Ron-T__T pero yo quiero ir con mako y con ellos!

Hermione-(que al escuchar Mako se volteo a esta y le lanzo una mirada horrible) ¬¬ pues lo siento pero tienes que ser responsable además iras CONMIGO (lo jala del brazo y se la lleva) 

Makoto-... Adios ron 

Ron-adios MA...(pero ya lo habian arrastrado fuera del compartimiento) 

Kiri-mmm...esa chica no me agrada 

Gys-¬¬ ni a mi tampoco!

Makoto-oh no! es una gran chica es solo que...

Rika-a ella tambien le gusta ron? 

Makoto-si...es decir NO! //// 

Rei-n_n pero si se nota que te gusta!

Makoto-enserio?

Kiri-sip 

Gys- y tu le gustas a el! 

Makoto- no lo creo T.T 

Rika-pues si no le gustas prefiere estar contigo que con ella 

Rei-eso si es verdad 

Kai-bueno ya! vamos a esta TODO el día hablando de quien nos gusta??!? 

Todos-.....

Gys-¬¬ entonces de que quieres hablar señor "no puedo escuchar problemas humanos por que soy toda una perfección para preocuparme por potras personas" 

Kai-pues me gustaría hablar de el colegio si no te importa señorita "me encanta estarte molestando y jodiendo la vida" 

Gys-¬¬

Kai-¬¬

Kiri-^^UU jejeje y que saben del colegio?

Rika-que enseñan! 

Todos-....

Rei-n_nUU que enseñan magia?

Kai-¬¬ que enseñan diferentes rangos de la magia 

Gys-eso es todo lo que sabemos

Kiri-n_nUU jejeje pues yo se lo de las casas 

Rika-casas?

Kai-que casas?

Makoto-es como tu casa, como un equipo!

Rei-y cuantas hay?

Kiri-cuatro

Makoto-Gryffindor yo soy de gryffindor, esta Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y...Slytherin.

Kiri-exacto, pero para entrar en una casa te tiene que hacer un prueba 

Rika-o_o T___________________________T a mi no me gustan los exámenes!! 

Rei- no creo que sea un examen verdad?

Kiri- no lo se, o.o y nunca lo había pensado 

Makoto-jijijiji n_n se los diría pero quiero que sea sorpresa!

Gys-y dinos mako cuales la mejor casa?

Makoto-es Gryffindor! 

Kiri- estoy de acuerdo! Mis padres estuvieron en Gryffindor! 

Rika- o.o y tu iras a gryffindor?

Kiri-eso espero 

Rei-n_n a mi me gustaría estar en donde tu quedes (a kiri) 

Kiri-0//0 enserio? ^///^ a mi también! 

Rika-ñ_ñ jejejeje (dándole en las costillas a Kiri) 

Makoto-jijijijiji ñ.ñ (dándole a rei en las costillas) 

Rei-o//o

Kiri-u//u 

Kai y Gys- ¬_¬ diagh

Pasaron todo el viaja platicando sobre el colegio, las casas y las diferentes clases que había. Asta que el tren se paro y todos bajaron.

Makoto-bueno espero que todos queden en Gryffindor!! (dijo esto y salió corriendo) 

Rika-cuanto a que va a buscar a Ron! 

Kiri-n_n ojala tenga suerte!

Saya-CHICOS!!! 

Rika-saya!! 

Saya-creí que se habían quedado! T.T los buscamos por toda la Estación pero no los encontramos! 

Harry-es verdad

Rika-n_n no se preocupen ya! 

Saya-0.0 (viendo a gys a Kai y a Rei) que les paso?!?!

Rei-un tal draco nos insulto kai se lanzo contra el y pues ya ven 

Harry- JA asi que tu lo pusiste asi? Te felicito! 

Saya-Harry!

Harry- o.oU n_nUU digo espero que estén bien chicos 

Kai-estamos bien

Gys-pero por donde debemos ir? 

Rei-no tenemos que ir en esos carruajes?

Saya-no, los de primero van en botes, cruzando el lago.

Kiri-enserio? vaya..y díganme algo?

Harry- que es?

Kiri-duele?

Harry-que?

Rika-La prueba que nos aran ates de entrar a nuestras casas?

Saya-ahh eso!! 

Harry-si! duele y mucho! Tengan cuidado y no se le acerquen a la boca! 

Saya-n_nUU espero que todos queden en Gryffindor! 

Harry-si salen vivos!  Adiós! tenemos que conseguir una carruaje. 

Saya-asta luego y suerte! n_n (se van) 

Rika-....T.T va a doler!!! 

Kai-¬¬ le creíste eso!?!?!

Rei-entonces no era verdad?

Gys- yo no creo! 

Kiri-me alegra! ;-; no me gustaría enfrentarme a un dragón! 

Rika-Dragón!!! ;_________________________; NOOOOO 

Hagrid-Los de primer año!!! por aquí vamos!!! todos los de primer año por aquí!!! 

Gys-dios esos somos nosotros vamos!!!! 

Rei-si (jalando a kiri) 

Kiri-;-; no me gustan los dragones! 

Kai-¬¬ no vamos a enfrentar nada! (jalando a Rika)

Rika-;__; no me gusta nada que tenga dietes de mas de 30 cm!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bueno los agradecimientos

A La Sensei Oro-sama: Gracias por su Review fue mi primer Review...*--* me siento muy halagada de que leyera mi historia!!! Espero y la siga leyendo prometo esforzarme al máximo! n_n claro que pienso eso de sus fics! Son los mejores!! Y es gran escritora! n_____________n y se que muchos y muchas opinan igual que yo! 

A Kiri: que bueno que te gusto, espero y también te gustara este capitulo, n_n 

A Rika: bueno... tu por lo general lees la historia antes de que sea publicada! XD n_n pero mas te vale que siguas leyéndola y dejando review! XD no te creas amiga.

Bueno eso es todo. Prometo actualización dentro de 2 semanas, Adios y espero y disfrutaran el capitulo! 


	3. LaSEleccion

Vamos a Hogwarts 

**_3.-¿La selección Duele? _**

**_Por: Gys Himura _**

****

Gys, Kai, Kiri, Rei y Rika se habían colocado juntos en uno de los votes, miraban con gran ilusión todo lo que les rodeaba.

Rika-- Waaa!! Es muy bonito!

Kiri-estoy de acuerdo! Mis padres me habían hablado mucho sobre esto pero nunca los imagine así!

Rei-y dime te contaron como son los profesores?

Kiri-sip, pero no recuerdo mucho nnUU solo se que la profesora MacGonagall es la jefa de la casa gryffindor

Kai-....Jefa de casa?

Kiri-sip, 4 maestros son jefes de sus respectivas casas

Gys-y no suelen dar preferencia a los alumnos de sus casas?

Kiri- no lo creo, tal vez solo el jefe de Slytherin

Rei-vaya, miran ya hemos llegado!

Al entrar al castillo se encontraron con una profesora de aspecto duro

Minerva-Bien como son de primer año les recuerdo que se llevara acabo la ceremonia de la selección, cada logro que obtengan le darán puntos a su casa pero por cada falla se les serán descontados, ahora bien los de primer año no pueden tener su propia escoba les quedo todo claro?

Todos-si!

Minerva-bien vamos (entran al gran comedor y pueden ver a todos los alumnos que los observan, Saya, Harry, Makoto y Ron logran divisar a los chicos y alzan los pulgares en señal de suerte.

Minerva- ahora cuando diga sus nombres pasaran al frente y se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador.

Rika-entonces no será doloroso?

Kai-¬¬ no! amenos que creas que ponerse un sombrero sea doloroso!

Rika- .. podría ser!

Kiri--UU jejejeje

Rei-uuU

Gys-¬¬ a eso se le llama idiotez!

Minerva-Himura Gys Margarita

Kai-margarita?.......JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ;-; (llorando de la risa) Margarita!!!

Rika- o.o no sabia que tenias otro nombre!

Gys-¬¬ cierren el pico!! -

Kiri-vamos gys ve!

Gys-(sube y se sienta)

Sombrero seleccionador-(abreviado S.S.) vaya vaya tienes un carácter digno de Slytherin, pero no la descendencia, una mente brillante, maligna pero brillante inteligente con Reavenclaw , pero tu valor es grande...

Makoto-vamos Gys, se gryffindor!!!

Saya-- que nervios!

S.S.-asi que serás...GRYFFINDOR!

Makoto-SI!! 0 Saya-Felicidades Gys!!!

Gys-(sentándose a un lado de makoto) Muchas gracias!

Ron-estoy seguro que será bueno tenerte en Gryffindor

Harry- estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Bienvenida Amiga!

Gys-...nn muchas gracias (y después de tantos meses Gys de verdad habia dado una sonrisa sincera)

Minerva-Hiwatari Kai

Kai pasa al frente y se sienta

S.S.- vaya vaya. Otra mente digna de Slytherin, pero veo valor mucho valor, todo esta en tu mente niño....así que de nuevo será...GRYFFINDOR

Harry- bien!! si el dejo a malfoy así creo que es un gran sujeto!

Ron-si! ahora si con Gys y con Kai ni los amigotes de Malfoy nos podrán hacer nada!

Makoto-Ron! No es bueno pelear tu eres prefecto!

Ron- vamos sabes que bromeo mako-chan!

Makoto-¬¬

Ron--- no puedes enojarte con este linda cara no?¡

Makoto-uu nn bueno pero no mas bromas asi!

Ron-prometido Ma-chan!

Gys-XD, ¬¬ pero fue mucha miel!

Saya-jejejejeje U tranquila Gys!

Harry-además deberías acostumbrarte a la miel! (abrazando a saya) no es así Sasy-chan?

Saya-claro!

Gys-¬¬ voy a vomitar

Kai-(llegando) estoy de acuerdo, y espero que sea la ultima vez que concordemos --

Gys-¬-¬

Minerva-Hiwatari Rika

Rika-- que nervios!!!

Kiri-animo Rika!

Rei-es verdad seguro quedas en Gryffindor

Rika-eso espero! (sube y se sienta)

S.S.-vaya, una mente muy buena, despistada pero buena

Rika-00

S.S.-pero bueno, aunque no lo parezca, tienes el mismo valor que tu primo, y un gran corazón así que de nuevo saldrá un...GRYFFINDOR

Rika-00........T0T lo logre!!!!

Gys-....(una pequeña sonrisa pasa por su rostro pero luego desaparece)

Kai-si!

Makoto- se nota que la quieren!

Ron-sip

Kai-¬¬ que dicen?

Saya-que están felices de que su adorada Rika este con ustedes!

Harry-si, nn y no lo nieguen!

Gys y Kai-¬/¬ cierren la boca

Kiri-;-; viva!! quedo en gryffndor!!

Rei-y que se preparen por que aquí van otros dos gryffindors! (toma de la mano a kiri) verdad?

Kiri-sip

Minerva- Bacon Malfoy

Harry-¿QUÉ?

Kai-que pasa?

Harry- pero como...como....

Gys- no sabían que malfoy no tenia un hermano?

Saya-no, nunca lo tuvo, asta ahora...esto...es...extraño

Makoto-es verdad, de repente aparece un hermano cuando nunca tuvo uno

Rika-como lo sabes?

Makoto-mis padres también son magos y conocen a la familia Malfoy, Draco siempre fue hijo único

Ron-algo se traen entre manos, no hay otra opción....

Con Kiri y Rei

Rei-Kiri? que te pasa?

Kiri-es que...Malfoy draco siempre fue.

Rei-fue que?

Kiri-Hijo único....

Rei-que?

Minerva-Miyamoto Kiri

Rei-kiri

Kiri-que? que pasa?

Rei-te han llamado

Kiri-dios -

Rei-estarás bien, te lo aseguro nn

Kiri- o.o n.n gracias...

S.S.-no lo creo! Una Miyamoto, tus padre fueron grandes magos, con mucho valor y mucha inteligencia..no se puede dudar que tu serás GRYFFINDOR

Rei-(mirando como kiri va asta la mesa de gryffindor) - me alegro por ella

Minerva-Tom....Ryddle

En eso un silencio sepulcral se presento en el gran comedor, el profesor Dumbledore se había levantado de la mesa, pero enseguida volvió a sentarse, pasaron unos minutos y los cuchicheos de los maestros y alumnos se escuchaba, pero en eso un grito rompió el tranquilo susurro.

S.S.-SLYTHERIN

El chico que era bajo, ojos rojos como los de kai, y su nariz se veía algo estirada, se sentaba al lado de Bacon Malfoy.

Harry-no..no puede ser no!

Saya-pero..como?

Ron-se suponía que el ya estaba vivo, que había regresado!

Makoto-esto es obra de el mismo, no puede ser de nadie mas

Kiri-no creen que quiera que las historia se repita de nuevo verdad?

Rika, Gys y Kai no entendían de lo que hablaban.

Rika-este..perdón...de de que hablan?

Harry- escucharon el nombre de ese chico?

Kai-si

Ron-ese era el nombre real de quien ustedes saben

Rika-de quien?

S.S.-GRYFFINDOR

En eso Rei llego corriendo con los demás, se había dado cuenta de el gran impacto que se dio cuando anunciaron al supuesto hermano de Malfoy y a ese tal Tom Ryddle

Kiri-rei, que pasa?

Rei- me podrían explicar que fue todo eso?

Harry- bien ahora que estamos todos les explicare, pero necesito que todo me ayuden (volteando a ver a Saya, Makoto y Ron)

Todos asienten, manteniendo su semblantes muy serios

Harry-cuando yo estaba en segundo me entere de que Tom Ryddle era el nombre real de Voldemort

Saya, se sujeto con fuerza al brazo de harry, Makoto se estremeció, ron ahogo un gemido y kiri se abrazo a rei.

Harry-Voldemort era un mago guiado por el odio recluso a muchos magos, destruyo comunidades, asesino familias pero una noche gracias a que mi madre se sacrifico por mi, logre que perdiera casi toda su fuerza...

Saya-esa noche todos pensaron que al fin se había ido pero no, 11 años mas tarde volvió para tratar de recuperar sus poderes, no lo logro y así siguió, Harry siempre tenia que enfrentarlo asta que en el cuarto curso la mas baja de las trampas logro que sus poderes volvieran con el , así como todos sus seguidores

Ron- al principio el ministerio no lo creía pero fue cuando un día se presento a tratar de dominar el colegio cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que lo que harry decía era verdad

Makoto- fue una guerra terrible muchos salieron lastimados pero por suerte no hubo muertos, aunque estamos seguros de que regresara, pero ahora...con ese chico que lleva su nombre.....

Sin que pudiera terminar....todos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, los que nunca habían odio hablar de voldemort trataban de asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar mientras que los otros trataban de descifrar que era el plan que seguro los mortifagos y el mismo voldemort estaban planeando... pero

Hermione-Ron! Debemos conducir a los de primero a los dormitorios, luego Dumbledore quiere que todos los maestros y prefectos nos reunamos vamos!! (lo jala del brazo y lo levanta)

Ron-(algo distraído) si si lo que digas Herms...

Hermione-vamos todos los de primero síganme

Rika, Gys, Rei, Kai y Kiri se levantaron de la mesa.

Saya-los veremos en los dormitorios, adiós

Harry-si (y ambos se levantaron para salir de ahí)

Rika-...como.....es posible que....

Kiri-no tengo idea. Pero tengo mucho miedo

Rei-que no hay alguien que pueda detenerlo?

Kiri-si, si lo hay, Dumbledore pero...como es posible que Vol..Voldemort este aya afuera si esta aquí adentro?

Rei- no será su hijo o su descendiente?

Kiri- no lo creo, no creo que voldemort tenga hijos ni familiares, cuando estaba en el colegio, mi abuela lo conoció, solo de vista, pero como era prefecta sabia que era Huérfano

Kai-bueno..supongo que abra que investigar?

Kiri-que?!?! tal ves Harry Ron y Saya lo hagan pero no creo que Ron permita que Makoto corra peligro ni que nosotros.

Rei-yo quiero ayudar si eso pasa

Kai-yo también

Gys-y yo!

Kiri-bueno...tal vez y si deciden investigar nos dejen ir con ellos,

Rika-bien!!!

Hermione- déjense de tanto cuchicheo y caminen!!!

Rika-¬¬ amargada bruja roba novios de amigas!

Hermione-QUE?!?!

Rika- .. Nada!

Al entrar todos fueron mandados directo a la cama, cada uno se recostó tratando de pensar en que se llegaría tratar la junta de la que había hablado Hermione, por que ese tal Voldemort podía esta en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, y sobre todo, como podrían investigar. Esto lo pensaban tanto como los de quinto y segundo grado como los nuevos de primero. Algo era seguro el siguiente día seria MUY largo.

Bueno al fin me anime a subir esto ahora los agradecimientos y aclaraciones

**Agradecimientos: **

**A Sensei Oro-sama:** no solo se molesta en leer mi historia si no también en dejarme Review!! - eso demuestra el gran corazón de la Sensei!! Me siento tan halagada!!! - le prometo que daré lo mejor de mi en este fic! repito lean sus fics! Y manden su firma a mi mail para organizar una lista en la que la obliguemos a hacer un libro!! Y publicarlo!!! Con biografía y todo!!! ----- FIRMAS FIRMAS FIRMAS FIRMAS!!!! 0 el pueblo la aclama Sensei!!!

**A Lia-Kon: **Hermana?.... - tengo hermana!!! Wuw!! Jejeeje XD gracias por darme la bien venida a la familia! Enserio te gusto? espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado! Disfrútalo mucho! nn me gustaría que me agregaras a tu msn, bueno que todas mis hermanas me agregaran a su msn! --U solo espero y no me encuentren de malas

**A kiri-chan:** Tia! XD Rika ya me contó que eres mi tía! I am Happy! Jejejeej nn me alegra que te gustara este patético intento de fic! XD nñ sabes a mi me gusta rei, pero te lo dejo! ¬¬ el amor de veras me da ñañaras y una cosa es gustar y otra querer ne?

** A Rika: **tu ya habías leído este capi, ¬¬U pero te lastimaste y ahora estas indispuesta...Te extraño T.T ya me puse triste! ¬.¬ y si me vuelvo a poner triste por tu culpa te voy a matar! (sabes que te matare con cariño nn...¬¬U ahora todos creerán que soy sádica...aunque..si lo soy XD)

**Aclaraciones: **

Bueno, ¬¬U tardare en actualizar --" y pues no quiero dar Spams de el quinto libro se que casi todo Ff.net ya lo leyó pero todavía hay quienes no lo leen y no me parece justo que les den Spams! (¬¬ verdad rika?) así que por eso! nn esperen el próximo capitulo! estará un poquitin largo por que es donde las cosas empiezan a ponerse buenas! Mueheheheh! Adiós!

Los quiere a todos y se ama a ella misma Gys Himura

**Capitulo dedicado a la Sensei Oro-sama por que es una persona digna de admirarse, por sus grandes sentimientos y por ser ella misma FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SENSEI!!! Que siga cumpliendo muchos mas! **


	4. Problemas y mas problemas

**_Vamos a Hogwarts_**

_****_

_**Por: Gys Himura  
**_  
Saya y Harry estaban platicando en la sala de la torre.  
  
Saya-que crees que planeen?  
  
Harry-tal vez quieran mantener informado a Voldemort de los movimientos de Dumbledore no crees?  
  
Saya-podría ser...pero..como logro entrar creí que el propio Dumbledore hacia las listas?  
  
Harry-alguien debió haberlo agregado  
  
Saya-pero quien?  
  
Harry- no lo se...  
  
Ron (entrando)- chicos!!  
  
Saya-ron que pasa?  
  
Ron-la junta estuvo muy extraña  
  
Hermione-si, el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que mantuviéramos a los de Slytherin vigilados, sobre todo a ese tal Bacon y a Tom  
  
Harry-Entonces el también sospecha algo  
  
Saya-saben lo que significa?  
  
Harry-La orden del fénix comenzara a trabajar  
  
Ron-si, creen que deberíamos seguir a esos dos?  
  
Harry-asi mantendríamos a Sirius de lo que sucede  
  
Saya-buena idea pero.. podría resultar peligrosa  
  
Hermione-estoy de acuerdo con saya que tal si nos atacan?  
  
Ron-creen que se atrevan a actuar estando vigilados por Dumbledore?  
  
Harry- quien sabe.. lo mejor será seguirlos con cautela..  
  
Ron-si...(baja la mirada)  
  
Hermione-que te preocupa Ron?  
  
Ron-es Mako-chan, Rika, Gys, kiri rei y kai  
  
Saya-que pasa con ellos?  
  
Harry-conociendo a Makoto seguro tratara de investigar algo  
  
Hermione-(con la mirada asesina) no puedo creer que te preocupes por una niñita de segundo ron!!  
  
Ron-(se levanta repentinamente y con el semblante serio) no te atrevas a decirle asi a Mako ella es tan buena o mejor que tu!  
  
Hermione-oh genial!! (se da la vuelta y se va a su dormitorio)  
  
Saya-dios, se pone cada vez mas agresiva  
  
Harry-si, no se que le ocurre a Herms...  
  
Ron-yo que se, pero no le permitiré que trate así a mako, desde hace rato que la fastidia mucho la otra vez la hizo llorar, y eso NO se lo voy a perdonar, con permiso! (se va a el dormitorio)  
  
Saya-hay! Ron esta muy enamorado de Mako.  
  
Harry-pero el muy tonto no se da cuenta  
  
Saya-deberíamos ayudarlos?  
  
Harry-por que no (toma a saya por la cintura y suben juntos asta llegar a la entrada de el dormitorio de chicas) Buenas noches sasy-chan (le da un beso de despedida)  
  
Saya-buenas noches Harry  
  
Entra a su dormitorio y harry se va al suyo.  
  
Mientras que en el dormitorio de las chicas de primero.  
  
Kiri-mmmm.....  
  
Gys-en que piensas?  
  
Kiri-pues en lo de Tom peor mas en lo de Malfoy y su "Hermano"  
  
Rika-no podría ser un primo?  
  
Kiri-que yo sepa no tiene, solo uno pero ya es mayor.  
  
Gys-entonces  
  
Kiri-el padre de Draco es un moritfago  
  
Rika-que es eso?  
  
Makoto-(entrando) es la forma en que se les dice a los devotos seguidores de ya saben quien?  
  
Gys-quien? Voldemort?  
  
Makoto-si...seguro es magia negra!  
  
Kiri-tenemos que averiguar que es lo que se trae!  
  
Rika-pero como?  
  
Makoto-mmm..ya se! Podemos pedirle ayuda a Saya! Ella nos dira que es lo que planean lso chicos y nosotras podríamos investigar por nuestra cuenta!  
  
Kiri-gran idea!!  
  
Rika-(poniéndose un suéter) pues que esperamos!  
  
Gys-para que?  
  
Rika-vamos!!! (las cuatro salen)  
  
Con Saya y Hermione.  
  
Saya-Hermione...estas enojada?  
  
Hermione-si! como es posible que Ron prefiera a esa chiquilla consentida que a mi?  
  
Saya-(algo disgustada) Hey! Makoto no es una chiquilla consentida es muy responsable! Y si ron no te hace caso fue por que tu lo rechazaste por tres años!  
  
Hermione-y que!?! Ahora quiero estar con el y no me pela!  
  
Saya-por que el quiere a makoto!  
  
Hermione-makoto, makoto makoto! Ya basta de hablar de ella!! (gritando)  
  
Saya-(subiendo tmb la voz) tu fuiste quien toco ese tema y... (alguien toca la puerta y va y la abre) si?..chicas que hacen aquí?  
  
Gys-venimos a hablar con ustedes (mirando a Saya y Hermione) es sobre los chicos esos de Slytherin  
  
Hermione-(viendo a Makoto) tu?!!?  
  
MAkoto- o.o que pasa?  
  
Hermione-Largo!  
  
Rika-que te pasa Hermione?  
  
Hermione-Dije LARGO!!  
  
Kiri-oye tu no puedes echarnos!!  
  
Hermione-claro que si soy prefecta y si no quieren problemas largo de aquí!!!  
  
Saya-(sacando a todas por la puerta) PUDRETE! (da un portazo)  
  
Hermione-púdranse ustedes!!! (lanza una almohada que da contra la puerta)  
  
Makoto-(algo triste) que le sucede?  
  
Saya-o, solo son celos  
  
Makoto- celos?  
  
Saya-esta celosa de que Ron quiera a otra persona  
  
Rika-ahhh ok!  
  
Kiri-ññ ya entendí!  
  
Gys-jejejeje, no te preocupes makoto, ya se calmara esa bruja celosa  
  
Makoto-si, eso espero.  
  
Saya-y bien de que querían hablarme?  
  
Kiri-pues veras.......es sobre Bacon y Tom  
  
Saya-que con ellos?  
  
Rika-sabemos que es una trampa y pues se nos ocurrió...  
  
Gys-mas bien lo dedujimos  
  
Kiri-que los chicos van a hacer algo al respecto  
  
Saya-si, por que?  
  
Rika-pues...errr.......  
  
Kiri-sabes lo que piensan hacer?  
  
Saya-si, pero...  
  
Makoto-dinos!  
  
Saya- 0.0 pero...  
  
Gys-anda! Nosotras queremos ayudar, pero sabemos que no nos dejaran, tampoco creo que Harry te deje participar..  
  
Saya-es verdad, bueno, ellos tienen pensado seguirlos un tiempo, para ver que tanto planean  
  
Kiri-y tiene alguna teoría de que hacen aquí?  
  
Saya-si, según Harry podrían esta aquí para vigilar los pasos de Dumbledore y y mantener al margen a Voldemort...  
  
Makoto-entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es espiarlos mas de cerca, Rika, Kiri y Gys podran vigilar de cerca a Bacon y Tom ya que también son de primero.  
  
Saya-es verdad  
  
Kiri-creen que debamos avisarles a Rei y Kai?  
  
Saya-no lo creo.  
  
Rika-por que no?  
  
Saya-Harry me comento que tal vez le pediría ayuda a ellos, pero no las menciono a ustedes.  
  
Makoto-U.U seguro creen que nos pasa algo  
  
Kiri-lo ahcen por que les preocupamos, peor, yo quiero ayudar!  
  
Rika-y yo!  
  
Gys-entonces este es el plan, mañana que nos entreguen los horarios veremos en cuales clases nos tocara con Slytherin para vigilar a esos dos.  
  
Saya-y yo puedo mantenernos al margen sobre Draco.  
  
Makoto-..saben mañana tengo una hora libre, a esa hora podría ir a tratar de colarme en la sala de Slytherin no abra nadie todos tienen clase a esa hora?  
  
Saya-que hora es?  
  
Makoto-la cuarta  
  
Saya-genial! Yo tampoco tengo clase!  
  
Rika-bien! Entonces ustedes Irán a la sala de Slytherin y nosotras vigilaremos a Bacon y Tom  
  
Kiri-nn los chicos se sorprenderán de lo que logremos investigar, no se la van a creer!  
  
Gys-entonces asi quedamos ok?  
  
Todas- ok! (todas regresan a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero alguien las habia estado vigilando desde un rincón)  
  
Hermione-bien bien, asi que Makoto y Saya trataran de colarse a la sala de Slytherin, seria lamentable que alguien avise de eso a Draco y este les de su merecido, esa makoto aprenderá a no meterse con MI ron y saya dejara de meterse en asuntos que no le incumben. Y regreso a su dormitorio.  
  
Mientras tanto en ese momento unos chicos de quinto curso salian hacia los dormitorios de los de primero.  
  
Harry-(entrando) Kai? Rei?  
  
Kai-que hacen aquí? (sentado en su cama, con una pijama Azul [¬¬ la que diga kawai se muere] platicando con rei)  
  
Ron-necesitamos decirles algo vengan, se puede?  
  
Rei-mmm...(mirando que todos sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos) claro pasen.  
  
Harry-queríamos invitarlos a que nos ayuden  
  
Rei-a que?  
  
Ron-con lo de Bacon, y Tom  
  
Kai-justo ahora hablábamos de eso.  
  
Harry-entonces nos ayudaran?  
  
Kai-claro.  
  
Rei-solo digan que tenemos que hacer  
  
Harry-como están en primero seguro les tocara alguna clase con ellos, asi que traten de mantenerlos vigilados, ron y yo nos encargaremos de Draco, y mañana que tenemos una hora libre trataremos de invadir la sala de Slytherin.  
  
Rei-pero como piensan conseguir la contraseña?  
  
Ron-por eso no te preocupes, tenemos todo bajo control!  
  
Kai-bien, asi quedamos  
  
Ron-gracias por ayudarnos!  
  
Rei-de nada  
  
Harry-pero antes! Recuerden que Saya no tendrá que ver en todo esto asi que no le digan nada!  
  
Ron- a makoto tampoco no quiero que salga lastimada  
  
Kai-entonces lo mismo va por rika  
  
Rei-y por kiri!  
  
Harry- y gys?  
  
Kai-err....tampoco a ella.  
  
Ron-bien, asta mañana.  
  
Rei y Kai-asta mañana (ron y Harry salen de ahí)  
  
Kai-bueno, solo espero que Rika no se de cuenta de lo que hacemos?  
  
Rei-por que?  
  
Kai-por que conociéndola seguro tratara de investigar, se mete fácilmente en problemas.  
  
Rei-tu crees que kiri también?  
  
Kai-si se hace amiga de rika...si  
  
Rei-entonces hay que tratar de que no corran peligro.  
  
Harry y Ron platicaban de algo similar.  
  
Harry-que bueno que aceptaron  
  
Ron-oye Harry y crees que saya acepte no ayudar?  
  
Harry-mm..no lo creo pero podría ser peligroso, estamos tratando de mortifagos, y si algo malo le pasa me muero.  
  
Ron-si, espero que mako tampoco quiera ayudar, pero por si acaso me abstendré de comentarle algo.  
  
Harr-crees que se enojen?  
  
Ron-tal vez pero lo hacemos por su bien.  
  
Harry-si, deben comprender eso.  
  
Todos tenian planes parecidos, todos tenian los mismos pensamientos, pero que pasara con ellos?  
  
**Continuara.  
  
Review Contest.  
**  
**A Saya:** me alegra que te gustara, espero que este capitulo también, hay va mas o menos la trama y ni tu ni la sensei oro-sama se preocupen que no les pondré algo malo. A mi también me gustaría hablar contigo, me conectare pronto lo prometo.  
  
**A Kiri:** lamento haber puesto que te dan miedo los dragones cuando te gustan tanto, nnU pero aunque te gusten no creo que te gustara enfrentarte a uno solita verdad? O.o o si? bueno si si, se notaria que eres mi tia XD, UU pues no se no me llama la atención tener novio e visto como se comportan las chicas con novio (unas no todas) ¬¬ y llegue a la conclusión de que el amor te apendeja! Por eso supongo, o tal vez por que no hay algún chico que me llame la atención (soy algo "especial" para escoger a los chicos uu mejor dicho muy MUY exigente), nn las lechuzas entraran en el próximo capitulo! Asi que gracias por decirme como se llama tu lechuza.  
  
**a La Sensei Oro-sama:** sie!! Libro!! - libro libro!, jejeje 0 me da muchisisissimo gusto que le guste mi fic! Gracias a usted y a todas por apoyarme!! nn prometo hacer un buen fic! Esperen el próximo capitulo: **_Los problemas resueltos y los no resueltos_**" ¬¬ se que el nombre es estupido pero no se me ocurre nada.  
  
Y bueno dejen reviews, Adiós.


	5. Los Problemas Resueltos y Los no Resuelt...

Vamos a Hogwarts 5.- Los problemas Resueltos y los no Resueltos Por: Gys Himura  
  
Al día siguiente en la primera clase de los de primero.  
  
Minerva-Muy bien, como esta es su primera clase, estudiaremos los principios de transformaciones, como bien saben es el arte de convertir a objetos en animales, animales en objetos, hacer mas de lo que el cerebro pudiese captar.  
  
Rika-(hablando por la bajo con Kiri) oye kiri, ya viste  
  
Kiri-si, no le quitan de encima la vista a la profesora Macgonagall  
  
Rika-no serán por los nervios?  
  
Kiri-alguna vez viste a alguien seguirte con la mirada asta los gestos de tu cara por estar nervioso?  
  
Rika-...si, tienes razón, tal vez quieran estudiar a los profesores.  
  
Kiri-o podrían estar tratando de memorizar sus rostros para transformarse en ellos!  
  
Minerva- Señoritas Miyamoto y Hiwatari, como veo tienen muchas ganas de platicar, asi que les parece si pasan al frente a explicar lo que acabo de decir?  
  
Rika-00UuU  
  
Kiri- ..U  
  
Gys-¬¬  
  
Kai-¬¬  
  
Gys-por que habiendo tantas personas me tenia que tocar contigo como compañero?!?!?!  
  
Kai-yo que se! Será la mala suerte!  
  
Gys- de ser eso estoy condenada a algún maleficio de seguro!!  
  
Kai-¬¬  
  
Gys-¬¬  
  
Rei- ..U (en medio de los dos) podrían dejar de pelear! Kiri y Rika se acaban de meter en un lio!  
  
Gys-que?! (Volteando abruptamente)  
  
Kai-dios mio uúUU  
  
Rei- oo como se las Irán a ingeniar?  
  
Kai-no lo se...  
  
Mientras tanto en la clase de pociones Saya no le quitaba la vista de encima a Draco, Harry tampoco, pero no podía dejar de notar que su novia estaba observando con mucho interés a su archienemigo.  
  
Harry-saya  
  
Saya-eu...  
  
Harry-que tanto vez a draco?  
  
Saya-errr...pues...verás...es que..creo que se ve...estupido!, si eso, cree que por que a su casa entro alguien con el nombre del quien no debe ser nombrado es la gran cosa!  
  
Harry-(volteando a ver a draco) es verdad, lo que no sabe es que la O.F. entrara pronto en axion  
  
Saya-(pasa si misma) la Orden del fénix.  
  
Hermione- Ron, te parece si después de guiar a los de primero almorzamos juntos?  
  
Ron-err...no puedo...  
  
Hermione- por que no?  
  
Ron-pues por que...estaré ocupado...  
  
Hermione- si tu lo dices...al menos se que con Makoto no estará, ya que a esa hora ella y saya estarán enfrentándose a Draco Malfoybueno te dejo, tengo que..Entregarle esto a malfoy (muestra un carta) nos vemos mas tarde adiós! (le da un beso en la mejilla)  
  
Ron- ôo?  
  
Saya-¬¬ viste eso!! VISTE ESO!!  
  
Harry-si, parece que a Herms de verdad le gusta  
  
Saya-esta encaprichada con el eso es todo!  
  
Harry-vamos saya, intenta comprenderla, que arias tu si yo babeara por otra  
  
Saya- te mato!  
  
Harry-jejeje nnU es solo para que te pongas en los zapatos de Herms.  
  
Saya-bueno..pero aun asi no es bueno encapricharse con las personas.  
  
Harry-eso si.  
  
Saya-si...  
  
Hermione había ido cerca del lugar de draco malfoy, le había lanzado el recado (así como lo lanzo el ya mencionado Draco en la 3 película) y salio corriendo, malfoy asombrado lo abrió, y después de leer y releer las líneas una sonrisa macabra paso por su rostro.  
  
En la cuarta hora...  
  
Makoto-ron..(levantándose del comedor)  
  
Ron-Mako(hace lo mismo que ella)  
  
Makoto-este, tengo que verme con saya. Y pues tengo que dejarte y...  
  
Ron-enserio? Vaya! Yo tengo que verme con Harry, no quería dejarte pero bueno, asi no me sentiré culpable  
  
Y los dos comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo con sonrisas nerviosas, y no era exactamente por que ambos fueran al mismo lugar sin saberlo.  
  
Saya-(entrando al gran comedor) Makoto tenemos que ir a...Ron!  
  
Ron-saya, donde esta Harry?  
  
Saya-dijo que te esperaría en la sala común, y yo vine por makoto...tu vas para con Harry?  
  
Ron-aja.  
  
Saya-con razón no quiso acompañarme. Ya se me hacia extraño  
  
Makoto-bueno vamos, tenemos poco tiempo  
  
Harry-(llegando) poco tiempo para que?  
  
Saya-Harry!  
  
Ron-que haces aquí?  
  
Harry-(abrazando a saya) te vine a buscar por que te tardaste demasiado  
  
Makoto- ñ.ñ y que saya viniese sola no tiene nada que ver?  
  
Harry-¬¬ uuUU  
  
Saya- que lindo n.n, pero ya tenemos que irnos!  
  
Ron- a donde van?  
  
Makoto-hagamos un trato!  
  
Ron-cual?  
  
Makoto-nosotras no preguntamos a donde van ustedes y no preguntan a donde vamos nostras ok?  
  
Harry-mmm...pero....  
  
Saya- a mi me parece bien  
  
Harry-entonces esta bien  
  
Ron-trato echo  
  
Y asi los cuatro salieron por diferentes direcciones para tratar de que ninguno de los otros sospechara a donde iban.  
  
Rika- T-T dos pergaminos sobre los principios de las transformaciones!!  
  
Gys-tu te lo buscaste!  
  
Kiri-;; pero eso es injusto!  
  
Rei-podríamos ayudarlas  
  
Kai-si, espera, que las ayude Gys  
  
Gys-¬¬ por que ustedes no?  
  
Rei-eh..(Recordando de pronto) es verdad no podemos ayudarlas, tenemos que...ir con Harry y Ron  
  
Kai-asi que con permiso (salen)  
  
Kiri-..uu con esta tarea no podremos investigar a Bacon y a Tom  
  
Rika-TT pero bueno ya que!  
  
Gys-mmm....si se dan prisa, tal ves podamos seguir a los chicos  
  
Kiri-pero yo no tome nota de lo que dijo  
  
Rika- yo menos  
  
Gys-tengan, dense una idea mientras yo voy por algo ahora regreso (sale corriendo hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios)  
  
Rika-por que ira?  
  
Kiri-no lo se, pero seguro algo se le ocurrió.  
  
Rika-si, eso debe ser.  
  
En la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Saya- Asufranceria  
  
Makoto-como conseguiste la contraseña?  
  
Saya-bueno, cuando fui al baño de 3 escuche a Millicen decir la contraseña a s amiga, así que solo la memorice  
  
Makoto-XD, esa millicen es una despistada, bueno mejor entremos  
  
Al entrar la sala estaba completamente vacía.  
  
Makoto-será mejor buscar el dormitorio de esos dos  
  
Saya-si, supongo que son esas escaleras que...  
  
Makoto-saya!  
  
Saya-que?  
  
Makoto-alguien se acerca!! Escóndete!!  
  
Las dos de ocultaron debajo de uno de los sofás, esperando lo peor  
  
Harry-como conseguiste la contraseña ron?  
  
Ron-pues como soy prefecto, jejejeje, se la robe a Malfoy!  
  
Harr-bien, ahora a buscar pruebas!  
  
Saya-dios! (suspirando) por un momento me asuste (esta a punto de pararse pero makoto la detiene)  
  
Saya-que pasa? (regresando a su lugar)  
  
Makoto-(con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca) mi...mira...quien..quien esta entrando...  
  
En la puerta se podía ver claramente a Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa triunfante.  
  
Saya-oh no! Harry!!  
  
MAkoto-tenemos que ayudarlos!! (tratando de pararse)  
  
Saya-si nos descubren no habrá nadie que consiga investigar, los ayudaremos desde aquí!  
  
MAkoto-ok!  
  
Malfoy-vaya vaya! El famoso Potter y su fiel Weasley usmenado en la sala de su archienemigo Malfoy, que grata sorpresa no les parece.  
  
Ron-(tratando de sacar su varita) Malfoy!  
  
Draco-Ni lo intentes Weasley, (les apunta con su varita) o tendré que desarmarlos  
  
Makoto-Grrrrrr....maldito Malfoy!  
  
Saya-estas lista? (con varita en mano)  
  
Makoto-claro! (sacando la suya)  
  
Malfoy-primero los petrificare y luego...que pasa potter? Por que esa cara?  
  
Harry parecía estará punto de lanzarse encima de el y golpearlo, y ron tenia el semblante lleno de ira.  
  
Las dos-Expelliarmus!  
  
Draco salio volando por los aires, Harry y Ron voltearon para ver quien les había salvado, pero a no ver a nadie y el echo de que no deberían estar ahí, les hizo salir corriendo.  
  
Draco-(levantándose) regresen aquí!! No se me escaparan!! (sale tras ellos)  
  
Makoto-crees que debamos seguirlos?  
  
Saya-no lo creo, son mas rápidos que Malfoy, podrán perderlo  
  
Makoto-entonces vamos, tenemos que investigar y mucho!  
  
Saya-bien!  
  
Las dos subieron asta encontrar los dormitorios de primero, y cuando al fin dieron con las cosas de Bacon y Tom, lo que encontraron las dejo heladas.  
  
Meitnras tanto Kai Rei seguían muy de cerca de esos dos.  
  
Kai-(escondiéndose entre la gente que pasaba por el pasillo para que no lo vieran) parece que van a los calabozo  
  
Rei-si, crees que traten de comunicarse con alguien?  
  
Kai-podría ser  
  
Rei-bueno, vamos!  
  
Los siguieron a una distancia razonable, y cuando al fin llegaron, vieron a Bacon transformándose en una serpiente y a Tom murmurando algo, eran como silbidos.  
  
Kai-que..que diablos están haciendo..  
  
Rei-no..tengo idea..que..que esta diciendo...  
  
Kai-parece..como...si le hablara, a esa serpiente.  
  
Rei-crees que Bacon sea animago?  
  
Kai-debe ser.  
  
Tom-(hablando en silbidos) bien mi pequeña ayudante, parece que tu disfraz funciono bastante bien, ahora tienes que ir asta donde este esa Albus Dumbledore y vigilar lo que hace, recuerda que si alguien te ve, tendrás que matarlo  
  
La serpiente solo lo miraba y asentía  
  
Kai-rei..será...mejor irnos de aquí...  
  
Rei-si vamonos  
  
Peor justo cuando se dieron la vuelta para escapar una voz les dijo  
  
Tom-asi que descubrieron mi pequeño secreto, bien, será mejor que guarden el secreto, permanentemente  
  
Los dos al escuchar esto salieron corriendo lo mas rápido que podían, peor la serpiente iba tras ellos, cuando estaban apunto de llegar a la puerta para salir, la serpiente logro morder a kai, rei la pateo mientras esta trataba de arrancarle una pierna a el primero, ayudo a kai a levantarse y justo al salir se encontraron con Rika, Gys y Kiri  
  
Kiri-Rei!! Que paso!??!  
  
Rika- 00 (mirando a kai)  
  
Gys-pero que diablos, salgamos de aquí! (ayudo a kai y entre ella y rei se lo llevaron a enfermería)  
  
Rika-(esperando afuera de la enfermería y a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios y con un llanto inconsolable) pero quien le hizo eso? Estará bien? Se recuperara?  
  
Kiri-rika calmate  
  
Rika-es que...(rompiendo en sollozos) no quiero que le pase nada!! No lo soportaría!!  
  
Kiri-(abrazando a Rika) ya veras que se recuperara, tu primo es muy fuerte.  
  
Gys-(saliendo junto con rei) dice que estará bien, pero que necesita reposo.  
  
Rei-si (parecía distante)  
  
Gys-vamos rika, necesitas descansar  
  
Rika-no! yo quiero verlo!  
  
Gys-podrás verlo mañana, además necesitamos ir con la profesora MacGonagall  
  
Rika-(secándose las lagrimas) a que?  
  
Gys-a informarle de lo que paso, lo ordena la enfermera  
  
Rika-bien, te acompaño. Kiri bienes?  
  
Kiri-(mirando a rei) no, vayan ustedes  
  
Gys-bien, nos vemos en la cena.  
  
Kiri-si (cuando ya se fueron) Rei  
  
Rei-mande...  
  
Kiri-que paso?  
  
Rei-este...seguíamos a Bacon y a Tom, vimos como bajaron a los calabozos, cuando llegamos Bacon se había transformado en una serpiente y tom murmuraba algo en silbidos, aprecia otra serpiente, no tengo idea de que le dijo, pero fue escalofriante, cuando regresábamos, tom nos lanzo a la serpiente, alcanzo a kai, pero pude alejarla, pero no...(empieza a ponerse nervioso)  
  
Kiri-Rei! (se le lanza y lo abraza, esto hace que el se ponga rojo) gracias a dios salvaste a kai, pero pudiste haber sido tu! Deben tener mas cuidado!  
  
Rei-lo se, pero al menos ya sabemos quien es ese tal Bacon.  
  
Kiri-si esto lo deben saber Harry y los otros.  
  
Rei-vamos a la sala, ahí deben estar, y esperaremos a rika y gys  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala, ron, Harry, saya y Makoto estaban sentados en el suelo, murmurando algo acaloradamente.  
  
Rei-hola  
  
Harry-chicos? Donde estaban?  
  
Kiri-(sentándose al lado de Makoto) en la enfermería?  
  
Al decir esto todos voltearon a verlos con asombro  
  
Ron-los demás están bien?  
  
Rei-Rika y Gys si, kai no  
  
Makoto-dios! Que le paso?  
  
Kiri-es algo difícil de explicar, pero tiene que ver con Bacon y Tom  
  
Saya-de eso estábamos hablando, miren! (señala unos papeles con extrañas inscripciones grabados)  
  
Rei-que son?  
  
Ron-son antiguos escritos, de un famoso libro llamado "El arte de la magia negra"  
  
Makoto-los encontramos entre las cosas de Tom  
  
Kiri-entonces eso quiere decir que...  
  
Harry-Voldemort esta con nosotros, en forma de alumno.  
  
Rei-maldición  
  
Saya- y eso no es todo, suponemos que intentara infiltrar a sus mortifagos  
  
Kiri- y para que quiere hacer eso?  
  
Makoto- suponemos que para intentar atentar contra Dumbledore y los profesores  
  
Harry-y no creo que tomen a un montón de alumnos como obstáculo  
  
Rei-entonces lo que quieren es desacerse de Dumbledore  
  
Saya-exacto, sin Dubledore, nadie podrá detenerlo  
  
El silencio reino después de que saya terminara, todos estaban muy nerviosos y el ambiente se puso pesado  
  
Harry-errr...chicos...necesito mandarle una lechuza a Sirius  
  
Kiri-sirius black? ..  
  
Rei-quien es Sirius  
  
Makoto- dejen se los explico  
  
Saya- y por que no se la mandas con Hedwig?  
  
Harry-la mande a que le diera una carta a Hagrid, regresara en la noche  
  
Kiri-si necesitas una lechuza puedes usa a mi Ryu  
  
Harry-enserio?  
  
Kiri-claro! Esto es un asunto serio, ven vamos a la lechuzeria  
  
Makoto-tengan cuidado  
  
Ron-si, ni se les ocurra seguir a esos dos  
  
Saya-y por favor regresen rápido  
  
Harry-no te preocupes Sasy-chan estaremos bien (salen)  
  
Saya-pero si me preocupo...  
  
Ron-y ahora?  
  
Makoto-será mejor ir a la cama por que ya es tarde  
  
Rei-yo no podré dormir eso es seguro  
  
Saya-yo tampoco, me preocupa eso de que una serpiente con forma de humano este en el colegio  
  
Ron-si, podría pasar lo mismo que con el Basilisco  
  
MAkoto- ni lo digas, seria horrible  
  
Rei-bueno yo ya me retiro, tengo que hacer una tarea que olvide y...  
  
Gys-Chicos!! (entrando de repente)  
  
Ron-que te pasa Gys te ves exaltada?  
  
Rika-es Kai!!  
  
Makoto-que le paso??  
  
Gys-...desapareció...  
  
Rika lanzo un gemido y comenzo a llorar, los demas se quedaron pasmados.  
  
Gys-y eso quiere decir que Bacon esta suelto  
  
Saya- hay no, Harry  
  
Rei-y kiri!  
  
Rika-(volteando a verlos) que hay con ellos?  
  
Ron- Fueron a la lechuzeria  
  
Makoto-(sentándose de manera nerviosa) solos...  
  
Continuara.  
  
Review Contest.  
  
A la Sensei Oro-sama: Que bueno que le parecen padres los capitulos!! - jejejeje, no se preocupe, Hermione no podra quedarse con Ron (muehehehehe) esta en Mty? T-T que padre a ver si se pasa para Tamaulipas apra conocerla!  
  
A Saya: gracias, es bueno que te siga gustando mi fic, si me conectare el sabado, es de tu fic el original no? yo digo ..  
  
A Kiri: si verdad? Nos quisieron hacer menos, pro mira que bien que los salvamos jejejeje, sie seria divertido enfrentarse a uno sola - meheheheheh!! XD, claro que te agregare a mi msn! Sera divertido platicar contigo nn  
  
Aclaraciones Kai, bueno su destino es incierto ¬¬U ya que por un lado rika me mata si lo mato...--U pero a mi no me cae muy bien, y como queira ahbra muertes en este fic. ¬¬ quiero decir que ME DESCONOSCO COMO SOBRIA DE UN TAL BLACK FOX! ¬¬ Grrrrr....se cree la gran cagada y no llega ni a pedo! Se que no deberia poner esto pero uú si no lo ponia capas y me lo mencionan y me pongo de malas! nñ aun asi ahora toy muy contenta por que exente varias materia wuju!! non menos examenes muehehehehehehe!! Esperen el proximo capitulo!!!! 


	6. Confuciones

**_Vamos a Hogwarts  
  
6.-confusiones _**

**_Por.- Gys Himura Shinigami _**

**_Dedicado a: Saya Asakura Laskurai por su cumpleaños_**  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Rika-...NO (sale corriendo de la sala común)  
  
Gys-Rika!!  
  
Saya intenta seguir a Rika pero Ron la detiene  
  
Makoto-Gys tu y Rei vayan por Rika  
  
Ron- Makoto y yo buscaremos a Kiri y Harry  
  
Saya-pero yo quiero ir por Harry  
  
Rei-y yo no pienso dejarlos solos si van por kiri  
  
Ron-bien Rei y yo vamos por Harry y Kiri, Makoto y Gys vayan a buscara a Rika y tu Saya ve a avisarle a la profesora McGonagall que kai no esta en la enfermería y llévale esto (le pone en los brazos los escritos) vamos  
  
Todos salen de la sala.  
  
Makoto-a donde crees que haya ido Rika?  
  
Gys- a buscar a Kai  
  
Makoto-pero donde cree que pueda encontrarlo?  
  
Gys-...en los Calabozos donde los encontramos esta mañana!!  
  
Makoto- es peligroso vamos!!  
  
Van corriendo lo mas rápido que pueden, Rika sola y alterada buscando a su primo en los calabozos no era seguro.  
  
Ron-ven la lechuzeria es por ac  
  
Rei-tu crees que todavía ande suelto?  
  
Ron-no lo se, pero es mejor no correr riesgos.  
  
Rei-tienes razón (entrando abruptamente a la lechuzeria) Kiri!?  
  
Kiri- .. Rei? (Soltando una lechuza) que sucede?  
  
Ron-es kai y Rika!  
  
Harry-que con ellos?  
  
Rei-Kai desaprecio, creemos que fue Bacon y Rika salió corriendo de la sala y no sabemos a donde fue.  
  
Kiri-dios mío (se lleva las manos a la boca)  
  
Harry-donde están los demás?  
  
Ron-Makoto y Gys fueron a buscar a Rika, y Saya fue a avisar a la profesora de lo que pasa y de lo que encontramos.  
  
Kiri-será mejor ayudar a buscar a Rika, esta sola  
  
Rei-si vamos  
  
Ron-no vienes Harry?  
  
Harry- no, yo iré con saya  
  
Mientras tanto con Saya  
  
Saya-(se encontraba caminando por los oscuros pasillos que venían del despacho de la profesora McGonagall)- donde estará la profesora MacGonagall? No esta en su despacho, donde podrá estar?  
  
¿?-por que no buscas en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore  
  
Saya-(con la voz asustada) quien..quien esta ahí?  
  
Draco-(saliendo de entre las sombras) hola Saya  
  
Saya-Malfoy, que haces aquí?  
  
Draco-(acercándose) solo paseaba antes de ir a dormir, pero parece que me encontré con una personita muy especial  
  
Saya-(retrocediendo) me alegro por ti, pero yo..ya me tengo que ir  
  
Draco-dime saya ya me olvidaste?  
  
Saya-...  
  
Draco-supongo que eso es un no  
  
Saya-tu no sabes nada! Déjame en paz  
  
Draco-por que? Por que te pone nerviosa que este tan cerca? (le pasa los brazos por la cintura y la arrincona contra la pared)  
  
Saya-déjame en paz, Malfoy, por favor (empieza a temblar ligeramente)  
  
Draco-no, claro que no, tu aun me amas Saya (la besa)  
  
Saya hace vanos intentos de separarse de el, pero Draco tiene mucho mas fuerza que ella y por cada vez intentaba separarse la juntaba mas a el.  
  
Harry-Saya...(viendo con los ojos sorprendidos lo que pasaba) DEJALA EN PAZ Malfoy  
  
Harry se lanza encima de Malfoy y ambos comienzan a pelear, saya solo observaba sorprendida lo que pasaba  
  
Saya-Harry, Harry detente, no tiene caso!  
  
Harry se levanta y se va con paso firme, saya solo lo sigue y Draco se queda tirado y atontado por la paliza que recibió.  
  
Saya-Harry, Harry espera! No corras!  
  
Harry-(se para abruptamente) mira saya, si lo que quieres es decirme que fue sin querer ahórrate la mentira, lo que yo vi esta muy claro! (se va)  
  
Saya-pero Harry...(se va caminando lentamente)  
  
Mientras tanto Gys y Makoto habían llegado a los calabozos pero no podían abrir la puerta y comenzaban a preocuparse.  
  
Makoto- vamos Rika, abre...  
  
Gys-Kai...el va a estar bien, tienes que salir de ahí, es peligroso  
  
Pero por mas intentos que hacían no lograban que les contestara o abriera la puerta.  
  
Kiri-(llegando seguida por Rei y Ron) Chicas, donde esta Rika?  
  
Gys-esta metida en el calabozo, se encerró y no quiere abrir  
  
Rei-no han intentado abrir ustedes la puerta  
  
Makoto-Gys lo sugirió, pero creo que deberíamos mejor dejar que ella abra la puerta  
  
Kiri-(mirando la puerta cerrada)si, es lo mejor.  
  
Gys-y donde esta Harry y Saya?  
  
Ron-Harry fue con ella, supongo que no la quería dejar andar sola aunque anduviera donde la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Rei-creen que la profesora ya haya alertado a los demás profesores de lo que paso?  
  
Ron-mmm...es verdad.. si ya se hubieran enterado estarían buscándolos y no escucho nada.  
  
Makoto-y si algo les paso?!!?  
  
Ron-vamos con ellos  
  
Kiri-(seguía mirando la puerta cerrada) yo me quedo  
  
Rei-yo también  
  
Gys-bien, yo iré al gran comedor Ron y Makoto vayan a la sala común  
  
Los dos-bien (se van)  
  
Kiri-...  
  
Rei-crees que este bien?  
  
Kiri-no lo se, pero yo estaría igual de preocupada si a mi hermano se lo hubiesen llevado  
  
Rei-tienes razón, pero no se debe encerrar as  
  
Kiri-si, a Kai no le gustaría verla as  
  
Entonces la puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente, y Rika salió, tenia la cara algo mas pálida de lo normal y los ojos hinchados por el llanto.  
  
Kiri-Rika!! (la abraza) me preocupaste mucho!  
  
Rika-(se pone a llorar) T.T no quiero que le pase nada...el es buena persona  
  
Rei-lo sabemos, pero llorando aquí no se logra nada  
  
Kiri-es verdad, tenemos que ir a...  
  
¿?-a ningún lado jovencitos.  
  
Una voz que les era conocida se escucho al pie de las escaleras.  
  
Tom-así que quieren al joven Hiwatari, bueno, lamento decirles que en este momento esta a punto de tomarse unas largas vacaciones.  
  
Rika-Que le hiciste?!?! Donde esta?!?!!?  
  
Tom-no, no y no, que sus padres no les enseñaron buenos modales, no deben gritarle a otra personas  
  
Rei-(parándose enfrente de kiri) que es lo que quieres?  
  
Tom-solo avisarles que están condenados, ustedes, Las Señoritas Hayama y asakura y los jóvenes weasley y Potter, han entrado a la cueva del lobo, y lo han molestado será mejor que se preparen para sufrir su Ira.  
  
Kiri-que...que nos va a hacer?  
  
Tom-o no, por ahora no puedo hacer nada de magia, parece...(se queda quieto unos momentos como si estuviera escuchando algo) parece que Dumbledore se a dado cuenta de lo que pasa, así que por hoy, es todo (desaparece)  
  
Rika-...tenemos que ir por kai!  
  
Kiri-pero a donde?  
  
Rika-el lo dijo, entramos a la cueva del lobo.  
  
Rei-...Esta en el bosque prohibido!  
  
Kiri-pero...entonces...tenemos que darnos prisa!!  
  
Gys-(entrando a la sala común) Saya...que te pasa?  
  
Saya estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con la cabeza escondida entra sus brazos.  
  
Saya-chi...chicas...  
  
Makoto-(se le acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro) que tienes?  
  
Saya-mal..Draco  
  
Gys-que hay con el?  
  
Saya-el..me..me beso.  
  
Ron-que que?!?!?! Por que?!!?!  
  
Saya-dijo que yo aun lo quería  
  
Makoto-pero eso es mentira verdad?  
  
Saya-...  
  
Ron-y Harry?!  
  
Saya-el...el lo vio!! Pero solo cuando el ya me besaba no vio lo que realmente paso!!  
  
Gys-(buscando algo con la mirada) se enojo contigo?  
  
Saya-tu que crees?!?!  
  
Gys-(baja la mirada para cruzarla con la de saya) que si hubiera observado mas se habría dado cuenta de que ese beso fue solo para despistarlos  
  
Saya-que..que dices?  
  
Gys-si, o si no, me vas a decir que perdiste los escritos?  
  
Saya-00  
  
De repente todo tenia sentido, Draco estaba buscándolos, sabía que tenían los escritos y cuando vio a saya con ellos fingió una escena para llevárselos.  
  
Makoto-ese infeliz!  
  
Ron-esto lo tiene que saber Harry (sube asta los dormitorios y entra)  
  
Saya-como..como pudo...  
  
Gys-tu estabas interesada en Malfoy?  
  
Saya-si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo  
  
Makoto-y ahora estas confundida?  
  
Saya-la verdad...si...  
  
Gys-no te preocupes, todo estará bien  
  
Saya-jejeje...  
  
Makoto-que pasa?  
  
Saya-me recordó mucho a un hermano mío, es todo  
  
Gys-mmm...bueno, lo mejor será ir a dormir.  
  
Saya-y que paso con Rika?  
  
Gys- es verdad, no lo...  
  
Harry-Saya...  
  
Saya-...  
  
Harry-perdóname, no, no sabia que ese mal nacido de Malfoy solo te uso (se acerca a ella y la abraza)  
  
Saya-(correspondiendo al abrazo) no importa, me alegra que todo este bien entre nosotros  
  
Harry- a mi también (se besan)  
  
Gys- xx diagh  
  
Makoto-que lindos...  
  
Ron-(la toma de la mano) si  
  
Makoto- oo  
  
Ron-ahh....este....yo... u..  
  
Gys-¬¬U --U mas miel  
  
Hermione-(entrando de repente) Ron! Tenemos que ir con...el....(mirando como este le sujetaba la mano a ron) que se supone que haces?!?!!?  
  
Ron-que hago de que?  
  
Hermione- por que le sujetas la mano?!?!  
  
Makoto-¬¬ que tiene de malo?!?!  
  
Hermione-como que que tiene de malo?!?! Para que lo sepas los chicos solo toman las manso se sus novias!  
  
Gys-entonces no tiene nada de malo que estén así!  
  
Hermione-que...que estas diciendo?!?!  
  
Makoto- 00  
  
Ron-¿?  
  
Gys-que ellos SON NOVIOS asi que por eso se toman las manos y se besan!  
  
Saya y Harry que estaban abrazados miraron con sorpresa a Gys pero sonrieron de manera discreta, ron y Makoto parecían dos tomates colorados y hermione tenia la expresión de horror y furia mas grande que se hubiera visto antes.  
  
Hermione-bien, bien, pero Ron tiene que ir a la junta, asi que con permiso nos vamos verdad ron..ron?!  
  
Ron- OO  
  
Makoto-nn (a gys) muchas gracias  
  
Gys- ñ.ñ de nada!  
  
Harry-vamos ron no hagas a Herms esperar  
  
Ron-eh? A si..(comienza a caminar hacia donde esta Hermione)  
  
Saya-pero que no te piensas despedir de TU NOVIA MAKOTO  
  
Ron-ehh....si! (se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso en los labios)  
  
Makoto- .... adiós  
  
Ron-nñ adios!  
  
Hermione-¬¬ vamonos!! (Salen de ahí una Hermione súper encabronada y un ron súper feliz)  
  
Saya-ja! Que bueno!  
  
Harry-nn si, ahora ustedes estarán juntos makoto  
  
Makoto-(tocándose los labios)..si verdad...  
  
Gys-oigan chicos...  
  
Todos-mande?  
  
Gys-que paso con rika Kiri y rei?  
  
Rika-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (entra corriendo)  
  
Gys-pero que...(Rika se le lanza encima y la abraza) ¬¬ que haces?!?!  
  
Rika-0 encontramos a kai!!!  
  
Saya-que? Donde?  
  
Kiri-(entrando también) cuando se fueron tom bajo asta los calabozos  
  
Harry-que que?!!? Y que paso?!?!  
  
Rei-(entrando y ayudando a entrar a kai) les contaremos todo lo que paso pero ayúdenme  
  
Harry se paro y juntos llevaron a kai asta el dormitorio quien se quedo rápidamente dormido.  
  
Harry-(regresando) y ahora si nos dirán que fue lo que paso?  
  
Rika-lo que paso fue que...  
  
Pero un ronroneo largo la interrumpió y un gato salto asta el regazo de Makoto.  
  
Rika-lo que paso fue que cuando Kiri Rei y Yo veníamos de regreso, Tom no dijo que Flash Back  
  
"Rei-(parándose enfrente de kiri) que es lo que quieres?  
  
Tom-solo avisarles que están condenados, ustedes, Las Señoritas Hayama y asakura y los jóvenes weasley y Potter, han entrado a la cueva del lobo, y lo han molestado será mejor que se preparen para sufrir su Ira.  
  
Kiri-que...que nos va a hacer?  
  
Tom-o no, por ahora no puedo hacer nada de magia, parece...(se queda quieto unos momentos como si estuviera escuchando algo) parece que el Dumbledore se a dado cuenta de lo que pasa, así que por hoy, es todo (desaparece)"  
  
Gys-y entonces?  
  
Kiri-Rika se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho era la ubicación de kai  
  
Rei-salimos del castillo y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque Prohibido  
  
Saya-que?! Y a que fueron ahí?!  
  
Rika-a buscar a kai, el estaba amordazado y desmayado en medio de un claro, una presa fácil para un hombre lobo  
  
Harry-vaya! Pero...tuvieron suerte de salir con vida!  
  
Rei-si, y antes de que kai se volviera a desmayar nos dijo que había escuchado decir a tom que en los escritos que tenemos esta el hechizo para transformar a alguien en una persona, asi fue como transformo a su serpiente en un humano.  
  
Makoto-en...en los escritos...  
  
Rika-si, (ve que todos se ponían muy nerviosos en especial saya) que paso?  
  
Saya-..es que...Malfoy me los quito...  
  
Kiri-..bueno...eso...eso no importa ya...  
  
Saya- si importa...(la voz se le comienza a entre cortar) seguro ahí estaba la forma de revertirlo no?  
  
Rei-...  
  
Saya-oh! Lo siento tanto!!  
  
Harry-(la abraza) no te sientas mal! Ese desgraciado solo te engaño!  
  
Kiri-de que hablan?  
  
Makoto-malfoy uso los sentimientos de saya para quitárselos!!  
  
Gys-aja, de otra forma no hubiera podido quitárselos, saya es mas lista que el  
  
Saya-gracias, (se abraza mas a Harry)  
  
Rika-bueno, será mejor ir a dormir, hoy fue un día muy cansado  
  
Todos se van a sus respectivos dormitorios.  
  
Rika-saya, te noto extraña  
  
Kiri-si yo también, es por Malfoy?  
  
Saya-si  
  
Rika-pero ese idiota no tiene por que tenerte asi! Es un mentiroso!  
  
Gys-lo que pasa es que no saben que fue lo que paso chicas.  
  
Makoto-el la beso  
  
Rika-0.0  
  
Kiri- oo  
  
Saya-y eso no es lo peor, me recordó cuando yo estuve interesada en el.  
  
Entonces todas se quedaron en silencio...ninguna quería decir nada solo pensaban diferentes cosas.  
  
Gys-pero si uso eso, es por que el también siente algo por ti.  
  
Saya-pero...no...tu...tu crees?  
  
Gys-si, pero tu estas con Harry, y ese imbecil no te merece así que mejor olvídalo  
  
Saya-si, lo intentare  
  
Y asi todas se quedaron dormidas.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Que tal? Les gusto? Ojala y si por que -- creo como que cambiaba de repente a felicidad angustia amor etc.. muy rápido! uu en fin espero y como quiera les gustara  
  
**_Review Contest  
_**  
**_A La Sensei Oro-Sama_**: le gusto en quinto capitulo?! T.T ojala este también le guste!! Si no... nn are otro a ver si le gusta!!. Su mascota solo salió un momento TT pero en el próximo capi saldrá y ara el papel de crookshanks pero claro su gato es mas lindo nn y mas listo! Cada cosa se parece a su dueño!  
  
**_A Saya:_** que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado, -- este como que no me convence pero quienes deciden son ustedes! Y gracias por incluirme en su fic! .  
  
**_A Kiri:_** jejeje no te preocupes nadie que sea OCC en este fic morirá, y ya me amenazo Rika de que si mato a alguien de sus amigas me matara ella a mi! Además pro que matar a los que me caen bien =D si puedo matar a los que me caen mal de una manera deliciosa!  
  
**_Aclaraciones: FELICIDADES SAYA! U.U lamento felicitarte tan tarde pero no sabia que había sido tu cumpleaños! Perdón.  
_**  
El próximo capitulo será como un capitulo en donde salen solo los malos, los planes que tienen desde el principio y así se ira, cada 6 capítulos normales pondré uno así para que entiendan mejor! nn asta la próxima!


	7. Estrategias

Vamos a Howgarts 

_**7.- Estrategias **_

_**Por: Gys Himura Shinigami**_

-Nos alegra mucho que regresara señor.

-a mi también, o mejor dicho a mi también debió alegrarme no les parece?

-eso..eso...quiere decir que el señor tenebroso no esta contento?

-Malfoy, mi plan era eliminar a Potter, llegar con su cuerpo en brazos y demostrarles a todos que aunque se gane una batalla no significa que se gane la guerra.

-entonces señor tiene otro plan?

-claro que si, este será mas preciso, mas minucioso, todo deberá salir perfecto.

-y que es lo que sugiere señor?

-todos sabemos que Dumbledore ahora estará mas al pendiente de las cosas que sucedan en el colegio, así que hagamos que concentre toda su atención al colegio, mientras nosotros nos aseguramos de que afuera ya no tenga o no pueda recibir ninguna ayuda.

-que es lo que ara señor?

-Primero me asegurare de que todos piensen que estoy en el colegio, y si lo estaré, pero solo una parte de mi, la otra estará trabajando lograra eso señor?

-Hay, hay un libro del cual espero no te deshicieras de el.

-se...se refiere a el gran libro Del Arte De La Magia Oscura?

-en efecto, supongo que sabes de que hablo?

-El hechizo de _Der Döppelganger (1) _no Lucius?

-Claro que si Señor.

-bien, quiero que consigan todo lo que necesito.

-pero señor, necesitamos sangre humana, y de unicornio y....

-y que?!? Acaso no puedes sacrificar a alguien?! O prefieres hacerme enojar que simplemente usar un simple Avada Kedavra?

-NO..no claro que no señor, yo mismo me encargare de eso si así lo desea.

-Me parece bien. Y también necesitaremos las cosas del hechizo _ dark ordene._

-ahora, me eh enterado de que ese Potter siempre mete su nariz en donde no le incumbe

-así es señor.

-Se que algunos de sus hijos están en el colegio.

-si, pero para que...

-podrían ser de gran ayuda, Lucius cree que su hijo este listo para ayudarnos con esto?

-Si señor, mi familia esta para servirle.

-Bien bien. Hablaremos de eso, después. Ahora que ya sabemos que tendremos a esos chiquillos cubiertos y a Dumbledore también, falta como van a hacer que la Orden del Fénix quede cubierta.

-se..señor...si me permite hablar...

-adelante

-lo que debemos hacer, es mantener amenazados a esos chiquillos, hacerlos creer que saben nuestros planes, tenga por seguro que Potter informara a Black de esto, y tendrá a toda la Orden también en el colegio.

-si es verdad, lograremos que Black entre al colegio si.."es su fiel partidario" y es perseguido.

-podríamos desenmascarar a Pettigrew

-Si, claro, el muy idiota ya no me sirve, gracias a el me pasaron bastantes percances, me parece bien.

-Pero señor. Si hacemos eso, seguro dirá todo lo que sabe.

-entonces, tendremos que callarlo, para siempre.

-y como le ara para mantener a Dumbledore, hacer que los chiquillos fijen su atención en usted y que no lo echen?

-mi querida amiga ira conmigo, así que Malfoy, de ahora en adelante tendrás dos hijos.

-Si señor.

----- En casa de los Malfoys -----

-Ya lo sabes Malfoy debes asegurarte de que averigüen algo de "Bacon" y Tom pero no demasiado, no de un solo momento.

-Claro padre, pero...tendremos que involucrar a todos los cercamos a Potter?

-si se meten, si

-y...si lograra que se unieran a nosotros y a ayudarnos con planes?

-entonces serán recibidos.

-Bien.

-Duerme.

-Adiós

Draco se levanto y comenzó a escribir una carta para Crabbe, tenia que informarle pronto para que sus pequeños cerebros tuviesen todas las vacaciones para asimilar lo que tenían que hacer

"Crabbe

Mi padre me ha informado lo tendremos que hacer en el colegio, lo mas seguro es que o tu padre no te lo mencionara o ya lo hayas olvidado, en todo caso, recuerda que debemos actuar como si nos preocupara que investiguen, Mi padre también me ha dicho que podemos convencer a otros de que se unan a nosotros, creo que cuando El que tu sabes logre tomar el poder del colegio convenceré a Saya de que será mas seguro estar con el que en su contra. También a Miyamoto y a Hayama para ser mas. No creo que se nieguen a menos que quieran morir. Al fin podré ver como el idiota de Potter pierde todo lo que le queda.

Atte

Malfoy Draco."

Termino de escribir su carta y se dirigió a la lechucería y la envió, llegaría en la mañana y también envió una a Goyle.

Draco-pensándolo bien, esto se pondrá divertido, jugare un poco con la siempre confundida saya, y me encargare personalmente de que Harry la corte, deseara nunca haber terminado con Draco Malfoy.

Y diciendo esto ultimo se fue a dormir, con una sonrisa demente en su rostro.

---------------

-nooo.....no pueden entregarme!!! Eso no....yo....yo lo ayude...señor...no...

-lo siento colagusano, pero no recuerdas que me ayudarías siempre?

-si, yo prometí eso señor pero...

-entonces!! Podrás entender que si haces esto, me estarás ayudando mucho. No

-si..pero..pero...

-llévenselo!!

-si!

(Dos hombres encapuchados se llevan a rastras a peter mientras este grita y gimotea.)

-Bella. Dejen que lo atrapen, asegúrense que no hable y cuando yo lo ordene, Mátenlo.

-si, mi señor. (bellatirx sale de la habitación)

-bien, bien. Ahora que ya todo esta preparado es hora de llevar acabo el plan.

(un mortifago le trae un libro abierto)

-consiguieron todo lo que necesitaba?

-si, mi señor, ya esta todo listo.

-bien, entonces es hora de que...me duplique...

Voldemort se acerco lentamente asta donde estaba el caldero humeante, un olor de azufre inundaba el lugar, los mortifagos que lo acompañaban parecían un poco mareados, metió un vaso y saco un líquido transparente, parecía a simple vista agua, pero el olor de azufre se incremento. Lo bebió, y el vaso cayo estrepitosamente, y miles de pequeños fragmentos de cristal saltaron y rodaron por todo el suelo, el Señor tenebroso se encogió de dolor, y luego dio un alardido terrible, y de su boca emano una esencia que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma, era idéntico al recuerdo que había dejado en un diario alguna vez, pero un poco mas joven, Al recuperarse por completo observo a su doble con una mirada de cinismo puro, silbando llego su leal serpiente, y dándole un golpe con su varita la transformo en un humano, todos miraban atónitos lo que pasaba, pero no eran capaces de decir nada.

-pero que veo, nunca vieron como funcionaba en el hechizo _Der Döppelganger _

-no, no Señor.- se atrevió a decir Malfoy.

-me doy cuenta, pero eso no tiene importancia, ahora mismo deben estar agregando a las listas de Hogwarts a Bacon y Tom

-Bacon?

-el nuevo nombre de mi leal sirvienta, bella.

-ah..ya comprendo señor.

-así es, Bacon Malfoy.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lucius, este solo se encogió de hombros, pero solo un poco.

-ahora solo falta que llegue el día de la selección, el plan se llevara acabo, y Potter y sus amigos se irán de este mundo, para siempre.

ya, muy corto, pero este capitulo es solo para que sepan lo que los malos traman. El próximo es largo (bueno mas o menos), aun así, me gusto mucho este capitulo, XD n.n malos arriba!

Review contest:

Saya: de nada, años y tenia que ponerlo, O.o por que te echas a llorar al teclado?. Bueno no importa. Que bueno que te gusto.

La sensei Oro-sama: nn le gusto el capi! - Ja! Claro! Dysis es mucho mejor que el gato de hermione, xD de nada! n.n que bueno que este contenta! (ToT hace tanto que no la veo! Pero...-.- no me e dignado a conectarme!)

Kiri: enserio? Eso es bueno, pero me gustaría ser un poco mas especifica con los respecto a lo de los cambios de escena, pero estoy aprendiendo, espero que también te gustara este capitulo, en el próximo capitulo voy a profundizar lo de Rei y tu, quien sabe quizás lleguen a mas XD no te creas nnUu es broma. ¬.¬U creo que voy a terminar espantando a las que dejan review.

o.o no se si se darían cuenta pero..Rika y yo somos las únicas que no tenemos pareja....mmmm....¬-¬U solteras y Felices rulex..XD, naaa...en el próximo capitulo, Saya sigue confundida, Draco solo la esta usando? Harry recibe la respuesta de Sirius, Kiri y Rei hablan 

Adiós!


End file.
